The boy from another world
by justusv9702
Summary: When a boy from a from a childhood with ups and downs wants out he tries to steal from a small lab in his city. He accidentally turns on a machine and gets sucked into alternate world full of heroes and villains that he read about as a child in comics.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note.**

 **This story is a OC fanfiction about a young man who had a decent life but wanted out after horrific events. He broke into a laboratory attempting to steal experimental stuff to sell on the blackmarket but ends up in a strange place.**

Justus P.O.V.

"I never really had a bad childhood until my dad left. Growing up I had a rough childhood bullied and beaten. It would stop tonight," he moved up the wall and through the window of some small research facility named cadmus. The janitor had just left leaving most of the floors wet and slippery. He began stuffing things in a dufflebag until he slipped slamming his head into a keyboard. A machine taking up most of the corner whirred to life creating a small wall of light ; out of curiosity he stuck a hand through it but was sucked in anyway. He felt like he was weightless, floating so to speak. When he landed he hit the ground hard landing in an alley.

He was so confused as he stood up and rubbed his head. After looking around he heard a scream and ran towards it unknowing what he was getting into. He walked into a secluded area, there was four men and one women. He could only guess what was happening, before he knew it he screamed "HEY!" and all four of them turned around thug one said "get lost" as the others started walking up to him. He had taken karate and jiu jitsu when he was younger but he never fought more than two people. He readied himself as one swung at him he ducked under and elbowed him in the ribcage and kicking his legs under out from under him. The other three all pulled out weapons from knives to a pipe. He was unprepared for this when he heard a Female voice call out "Mind if we cut in?" there standing on the roof above him was Red hood/ Jason Todd the robin that died and came back and Batgirl/Barbara Gordon the original batgirl and two of his favorite comic book characters. He watched as the criminals ran in fear and heard Jason groan " No fun" they jumped down and he didn't know whether to run or squeal like a little kid. He looked at them amazed. He said " You're Batgirl and Red Hood or Barbara Gordon and Jason Todd." remembering the comic book. They looked horrified well Barbara did Jason's helmet covered his emotions. Jason picked me up by my shirt collar and asked "Who are you and how do you know who we are?!" He was confused he must be dreaming. " My name is Justus and I read it in a comic book."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The explanation

 **Authors note**

 **In this story the couples are Jason/Barbara, Dick/Kory,Starfire Tim and Stephanie are together she was just sizing him up.**

 **Stephanie P.O.V.**

When they brought him into the mansion in handcuffs Stephanie sized him up.

He was cute about 6'1,chocolate brown hair, and eyes to match. His build matched Jason's "I wonder what he looked like shirtless but she pushed that thought aside" she thought to herself unintentionally licking her lips. She followed them down to the cave "What did he do?" she asked and Jason replies "He knows who we are." a look of shock crossed over her face. Bruce heard them say it walking down the stairs but waited until he got there. He immediately started running tests on him and found that a strange particle was attached to him that Bruce only saw one other time. When he crossed dimensions and right now the kid was innocent. "uncuff him." Bruce said gruffly. Stephanie watched it all unfold slowly like a bomb waiting to blow. Jason asked "Why?" and Bruce replied quickly "When I traveled through dimensions I picked up a particle unknown to even J'onn. It only appeared when traveling through dimensions. It's all around his body." Stephanie watched the guy. He looked frightened not scared. He asked "Will it kill me?" in a curious tone. "No, But you're stuck here we don't have a transdimensional gateway" Tim blurted. The guy looked ecstatic and I asked "Why do you look so happy?" he responded giddily "My life wasn't that good, I was abused, and never treated right. I can start over." he smiled gleefully. Stephanie cut in "Bruce we can't just let him roam free he knows our identities."

Tim cut in "Maybe we should train him, Jason and Barbara said he was pretty good from watching him fight." Bruce replied looking at the young man " Well would you be up to it?".

Justus looked at him " Yes sir I would just one request?" Bruce replied to him " What would that be?" Justus replied "That when the time comes I choose my name."

 **Justus P.O.V.**

One year of hellish training later he was at peak physical condition but was still confined to the cave and mansion above. Today that changed Bruce was sending him to meet the young justice, they are a covert operations group that the league uses for missions. Some of the members I recall are Superboy,Nightwing,Miss Martian,Beast Boy, Robin,Red Robin,Red hood( "reformed"),Batgirl(Barbara Gordon),Blue beetle, and wonder girl just to name a few. He designed a suit with Bruce a few weeks ago and it was fabricated recently. It was black with a combat vest over the hoodie that was laced in kevlar along with a gas mask that had a built in hud. He walked out out of the cave wearing a dark shirt, black prescription glasses ,tan cargo shorts, and black vans. Tim passed him saying " You should pack your gear we are taking you to meet the team today." Justus responded quickly saying " I have been packed for days. Can I go now? You're already heading there. Please Tim?" he was shot down " Can't Bruce's orders, by the way have you chosen a name?" Justus replies "Yea The Hidden" and with that he stalked off anxiously.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The meeting

 **Authors Note:**

 **The young justice in the fanfiction will have extra characters including a oc girl Just saying.**

 **Justus P.O.V.**

He was so nervous. so many of his childhood heroes would be there and now he would be one of them. It had been a few hours since talking with Tim earlier and now it was finally time. Tim told him to suit up so he did. He put on a black T-shirt and tucked it into his grey combat pants he then slid on his grey hoodie that was laced with kevlar and light reflecting fabric that activates using neural sensors implanted in his brain along with an advanced gas mask. (like the guy from raccoon city) his weapons of choice were a pistol with non lethal projectiles courtesy of wayne tech and his taser gloves. When Tim came down Jason right behind him they entered the cave and Tim shuddered at how creepy his friend looked in that suit but Jason just shrugged. " Lets go." Tim said walking towards the zeta tube but Justus responded saying "Can I leave off the hood and the mask? Or do I need to keep a secret identity?" he asked curiously. Jason responded before Tim " You can keep them off we all know each others there but keep in mind that even the league does not know who you are. It may cause problems." but before he could pull his hood back up the zeta read out the designations on them "Red Robin B20, Red Hood B13,The Hidden B27." as soon as his name rang out almost all talking in the cave stumbled out the zeta but managed to straighten up as soon as Impulse/Bart Allen and Kid Flash/Wally west come racing around the corner to see this new scolded them "Calm down this is just Justus he has been training secretly. Bruce finally approved him to join the team." Bart replied "Why was he being secretly trained?" Bart asked curiously as the rest of the team started. "Yes why was he trained secretly?" Kaldur asked. "Batman 01" Bruce answered "Because he did not concern you at the time." they were shocked at his words. Justus began walking away from the crowd towards the stairs he was at the railing when a girl on the outside of the team noticed him she was shorter than him about 5'8, Brown hair, and stunning blue eyes that would make anybody melt she had an athletic build like Black Canary. She smiled shyly at him and he smiled back not knowing who she was though. He gave her one last smile before slipping away down the stairs. * **1 hour later*** he moved into a an empty room in the farthest room away from people because this was work not fun. But someone knocked on the door anyway so he went to open it. When he did he saw Dick "What?" Justus asked, Dick replied "We've got a mission. We need to investigate a mysterious airstrip in the Dominican Republic. I'm leading Alpha with Impulse, Robin, and SuperBoy. Kaldur is leading Bravo with you, Red Robin, and Sapphire( Not star sapphire ps it is the oc girl from earlier)


End file.
